Corre en la familia
by Vismur
Summary: Kaito tiene un secreto, y no es Kid, bueno si, pero no. Kaicon/Kaishin/Shinkai


_Título: Corre en la familia_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Nota: Se basa hasta el capítulo 587 de la serie regular, y las películas 3, 8 y 10, Magic Kaito no sucede, entenderán después porque, :D._

 _Advertencias: Crack, humor, AU, porque literalmente cambie algunas cosas por ahí y por allá, errores gramaticales, espero que no se haga muy raro._

 _Nota: Esto es para el día de San Valentín, atrasado, y se supone que debería estar haciendo un fic que me pidieron, pero me he retrasado un poco, espero que esa persona me perdone por retrasarlo tanto tiempo._

 _Resumen: Kaito tiene un secreto, y no es Kid, bueno si, pero no. Kaicon/Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CORRE EN LA FAMILIA**

 **One-Shot**

Era un día maravilloso, como casi siempre parecía amanecer en Ekoda, Kaito amaba los días soleados y llenos de potenciales víctimas para sus bromas, es lunes y estaba ansioso en probar sus nuevos trucos, se detuvo brevemente para ver el puesto de revistas, y los periódicos donde figuraba un ladrón famoso en la primera plana.

El día anterior había sido un atraco del famoso Kaito Kid en Osaka, y había llevado un truco en el aire que había dejado anonadado a todo el mundo, el mago sonrió internamente complacido, compro dos juegos de periódico, por si a Aoko se le ocurría romper uno del coraje.

Cuando llegó a la escuela se encontró con el barullo normal después de un evento de Kaito Kid, sus compañeros estaban entusiasmados viendo videos y dando sus opiniones, la mayoría favorecedora, lo cual hizo orgulloso al mago, en el salón de clases no era diferente, solo que su amiga, estaba despotricando contra el ladrón de blanco, como siempre, y el detective molesto de su clase, parecía un poco zombie.

\- Buenos días – saludo asustando a todo el mundo cuando pequeños estallidos de espuma de colores volaron por el salón de clases.

\- Kaito, deja de hacer eso – dijo Aoko dándole un empujón, claramente la había asustado.

\- Claro que si – dijo con sorna, mirando a Hakuba, quien le miraba feo, el solo le saco la lengua, tratando de decidir que color de pelo era favorecedor hoy, o quizás deba esperar a las acusaciones injustificadas y vengarse en consecuencia.

\- Estás demasiado alegre – dijo Aoko, regresando a su asiento.

\- Claro, dormí ocho horas – susurró sentándose con calma, mirando con placer la reacción de Hakuba, quien estaba haciendo cuentas en su cabeza, nerd, por alguna extraña razón creía que él era Kid, lo mal que esta el mundo.

\- Si, padre llegó tan tarde en la madrugada – suspiró ella resignada, pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el maestro llegó.

El mago suspiró, pensando en su vida en estos momentos, bueno, lo mejor que pudo ofrecer el atraco de ayer eran las fotos de Conan Edogawa en el traje completo de conejo rosa, se veía tan adorable…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vamos a recapitular, él es Kuroba Kaito, 17 años, mago aficionado, tercer año de preparatoria, su madre es Kuroba Chikage, su mejor amiga es Nakamori Aoko, su acosador personal por alguna razón es Hakuba Saguru. Kaito es el fan número uno de Kaito Kid, y está completamente enamorado de un niño de seis años, oh claro, también es un ayudante de Kid, casi nos olvidamos de eso.

Si, si no lo encarcelan por ayudar a un criminal, lo harán por pedofilia.

Su vida está entre el cielo y el infierno.

Su único consuelo, en el caso de ser ayudante de Kid, es que no había ninguna prueba de eso, y que cuando Hakuba lo acusaba de ser Kid, el verdadero tenía más margen para maniobrar y hacer lo que le plazca, él podía cargar con eso.

En el caso del Conan, pues… estaba tan horrorizado como en la nubes por el desarrollo, Conan no era un pequeño niño de seis años cualquiera, era inteligente, astuto, tan lindo, sabía que había caído muy duro por el pequeño detective, su amor aún estaba en la etapa inocente, donde se preocupaba por la condición del otro, que no se lastimará, que pudiera exprimir todo el tiempo que podía para estar en su compañía, y cada día se recordaba que 12 años no eran tan largos, él podía esperar.

Y sino, le había hecho prometer a su madre que si él mostraba signos alarmantes lo enviará a Canadá inmediatamente, su madre solo suspiró por su exageración, pero igual se comprometió a meterle sentido, su madre era extraña realmente, cualquier otra estaría alarmada por semejante confesión, suponía que no podía ser sorprendida tan fácilmente.

Si, su madre era la mejor.

Regresando a Conan, ellos se habían conocido hace siete meses durante un atraco, uno de los cuales tenía que ofrecer asistencia desde el suelo, y puede que Hakuba estaba siendo insoportable a su lado, no sabía que Conan estaba en el lugar, pero las presentaciones estuvieron al día, él sabía que el pequeño detective no era normal, y era difícil tratarlo como un niño cuando miraba con total concentración y daba sus deducciones con total seguridad, suponía que había quedado prendado cuan resolvió el truco rápidamente, Kid había dicho que era especial, pero lo empezó a creer en ese momento.

Y lo demás era historia, definitivamente esos doce años serán el infierno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conan suspiró en su butaca, mirando de muerte a Haibara, quien lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, después del atraco de ayer, y de usar el vergonzoso traje rosado que Kid le había puesto, Ran no tuvo otra idea que sacar fotos de su estado humillante, y enviarlo a casi todo el mundo, como su madre, Haibara, Hattori, y luego la mini científico se lo envió a Kaito.

Volvió a gemir internamente, ya estaba viendo las próximas conversaciones, él podía vivir si solo lo mencionará un poco, pero Kaito empezaba a divagar sobre lo bonito que se vería, que si se lo podría poner de nuevo, y cosas que hacían su corazón saltar en su pecho, era una tortura.

Después de su encogimiento, y que Ran encontrará un novio, que estaba totalmente aprobado, pensó que no iba a comerse el cerebro con el amor de nuevo, y más cuando se veía como seis años, y había una organización criminal que había que destruir.

Había sospechado un momento que Kaito era Kid, pero después de una observación cuidadosa, y mirar hábitos y el conocimiento general, se dio cuenta que eran personas diferentes, y nada detuvo su corazón.

Le gustaba tanto Kaito, pero no podía actuar sobre él, el mago era inocente, y estaría en peligro si supiera la verdad, Haibara había sido muy clara sobre el tema, aunque eso no quitaba que se burlará de él.

Su vida era un asco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un almacén, iluminado por focos de luz blanca, se encontraba un ladrón concentrado en el siguiente plan, una foto de una joya purpura estaba claramente visible, junto a un mapa, sin embargo, la mayoría de sus pensamientos estaban en su ayudante más joven, Kaito-kun, quien claramente estaba enamorado el pequeño Tantei-kun, o mejor dicho, Shinichi Kudo, aunque era divertido ver al pobre adolecente todo nervioso por sus afectos prohibidos.

Ni que decir del detective, quien parecía corresponderle, pero claramente estaba más preocupado en todo el asunto con sus amigos criminales y los peligrosos que podían ser, y que se haya enterado que Conan y Shinichi eran la misma persona fue solo coincidencia en el caso del huevo de los recuerdos.

Él podía evitarles todo el asunto si contará sus secretos, pero no era su lugar para contar, y menos si rompía la poca confianza que tenía Conan en él, oh bueno, podría intentar un plan, no hacía daño por probar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era extraño, Kid había cambiado órdenes para los asistentes, el ladrón de la luna contaba con tres asistentes, Jii-chan, Charles-san y él mismo, Jii-chan y Charles-san tenían más de 50 años, y por lo general, eran los principales asistentes, cuando se trataba de algún truco elaborado en el exterior, él se encargaba de elaborar el plan, y Kid se disponía a cumplirlo, si tenía que ponerlo de alguna manera, era quien poseía el menor cargo y quien estaba en menos peligro si alguna situación no pronosticada o alguien de negro aparecía.

También tenía estrictamente prohibido usar el traje blanco, si alguien va a ser herido, sería Kid, Jii-chan o Charles-san, pero Kaito debía estar fuera de la cuestión, aunque no le gustará en lo absoluto.

Y ahora por extraña razón, tenía que asistir a todos los atracos y quedarse en la multitud esperando órdenes, o si Conan aparecía, avisar de su presencia, y estar con él en todo momento, no entendía exactamente a que venía esta situación, pero ya había recibido las miradas sospechosas de Hakuba, y la recomendación suave de Nakamori de no estorbar.

El atraco de esta vez, era una biblioteca construida por orden del tío Suzuki en una calle muy transitada, he iba a ser finalizada cuando el águila de 2.20 metros de cobre y un diamante rosa como un ojo iba a ser instalado en la sala interna, la cual estaba fuera de los ojos del público, para la desilusión de estos, tanto dinero desperdiciado solo para atraer a Kid.

Fue cuando encontró a Conan, después de todo el robo había sido un reto entre Kid y Suzuki, notifico rápidamente a Kid que había encontrado a Conan por mensaje, y fue a su encuentro.

\- Hola – saludo revolviendo el cabello el pequeño, quien solo se alejó de sus garras.

\- Hola Kaito-onisan – dijo el detective, tratando de arreglar el cabello, y de cubrir el pequeño sonrojo que surco sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estás listo para el show? – preguntó jovialmente señalando a todo el personal de policía.

\- Si, vamos a ver con que sale el ladrón de segunda, por cierto, ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? – dijo mirando el rostro de Kaito, el cual sonrió.

\- Ventajas de ser amigo de la hija del inspector Nakamori, y ya me revisaron, mira – señalando el lugar donde una marca de pellizco estaba presente, Conan tuvo un poco de molestia a la mención de Aoko, pero se fue rápidamente.

\- Ya veo, quieres acompañarme – dijo tímidamente, el mago sonrió.

\- Claro

Las próximas horas pasaron en compañía, divirtiéndose entre sí, dando teorías de como trataría de robar la joya, cada una más descabellada que la otra, pero Kaito había estado guardando la verdadera forma, después de todo, era un secreto de estado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conan había pasado tan bien el tiempo, que estaba un poco desilusionado cuando llego el momento del atraco, se encontraban dentro de la biblioteca, esperando la aparición del ladrón, el águila estaba siendo transportada con cuidado hasta la pared donde iba a quedar para la prosperidad, a una altura de 2.50 m, los trabajadores nerviosamente colocando el articulo bajo la atenta mirada de decenas de policías.

Después de todo la nota había dicho que cuando estuviera en su lugar de reposo final, sería el momento cuando iba a tomar la joya.

Cuando los trabajadores terminaron, desalojaron rápidamente el lugar y se llevaron todas sus herramientas con ellos, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en lo que todo el mundo estaba atento al desarrollo.

Y luego se escucharon tres golpes en la pared.

Confundidos, la policía revisaba en todo el lugar, entre sus compañeros y el techo.

\- Inspector Nakamori, la pared – dijo alguien alarmado señalando donde un par de manos enguantadas estaban saliendo a un lado del águila, a dos metros del suelo, y rápidamente seguían los brazos, inmediatamente salieron los hombros, el cuello y la cabeza, era Kid, quien estaba saliendo de la pared, con un poco más de esfuerzo, sacó su tronco, y sus piernas, se quedó parado en el aire, sacudiendo su capa, que quedo atorada en la pared, después unos cuantos empujones estuvo libre, y sacudió un poco de polvo de su ropa aun en el aire, y luego miró a todo el mundo a sus pies.

Ok, el detective encogido estaba impresionado.

\- Hola, gracias por asistir a este evento, como había mucha gente en la entrada, tome la ruta de la pared, espero que no te moleste – dijo casualmente el ladrón, mientras caminaba hasta el frente del águila y la revisaba, nada parecía estar en sus pies.

\- Pero que… ¡traigan una escalera inmediatamente! – gritó el inspector Nakamori.

Cuando Kid terminó de ver el águila, tomo la joya con delicadeza.

\- Gracias por su gran trabajo – dijo sonriente Kid, mirando a todo el mundo, pero se detuvo en un par de individuos – mira que tenemos aquí, no te había visto – dijo casualmente, mientras lanzaba unas esferas de humo, lo próximo que nadie sabía, era que la mitad de la fuerza policiaca estaba fuera de combate, y la otra estaba atada hasta los dientes con pañuelos de colores, las únicas personas que estaban en libertad eran Kaito y Conan.

El mini detective se preguntaba cuál era el juego de Kid, y estaba preparando el reloj para cualquier situación.

Lo último que nadie esperaba era el beso, Kid había tomado de la cintura a Kaito y le estaba besando, sólo sus labios se tocaban suavemente, duro solo unos segundos, pero para Conan se sintió como la eternidad.

\- Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo, hasta luego – y en otra nube de humo desapareció.

Kaito quedó en el mismo lugar, con una expresión parecida al shock y sus ojos estaban abiertos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado el detective, tratando de traer al mundo a Kaito.

\- ¿KID me besó? - preguntó confundido, bajando la mirada para ver a Conan.

\- Si – admitió con molestia.

El mago empezó a sonrojarse como si no hubiera un mañana, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, y agachándose al piso, Conan no podía apartar la mirada de semejante vista, internamente enfadado con el ladrón por haber sido el causante de tal reacción adorable del mago.

\- No puedo creerlo - murmuró en la vergüenza extrema, Conan esperaba que fuera la vergüenza y no la emoción de haber sido besado por la persona que admiraba.

\- ¡Ese estúpido ladrón! - grito el inspector Nakamori cuando de libero de los pañuelos, acercándose rápidamente a su hijo adoptivo - ¿estás bien Kaito-kun?, ¿no te hizo nada inapropiado? – preguntó sin ser consiente que el mago se sonrojo a niveles nuevos.

Alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de todos.

\- Oh dios - susurro de nuevo Kaito escogiéndose más si era posible - no sé si quiero morir o ser feliz - murmuró aunque la única persona que escucho era Conan.

El detective estaba muy enojado con ese desarrollo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los próximos tres meses pasaron de una manera torpe, Kaito no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kid, evitaba los atracos cuando podía, con permiso por supuesto, y casi siempre tenía que asistir cuando Conan iba, jamás volvió a ser besado, gracias a los cielos, pero era el centro de la atención romántica al parecer del ladrón, quien se había asegurado que tenía que asistir, sino no regresaba nada de lo robado.

La policía le miraba con pesar a su dirección cada que una nota atraco venía con la posdata de que requería su asistencia, que coincidía con las asistencias de Conan, bien, lo que sea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conan estaba que se lo llevaba la… se calmó, que Kaito no parecía exactamente molesto por la atención era preocupante, sabía que el mago se autoproclamaba el fan número uno de Kid, pero pensaba que no llegaba a los talones de Sonoko, parecía equivocado.

Sentía como le quitaban algo suyo enfrente de sus narices, primero fue el beso, luego los arreglos flores, los regalos, las frases bonitas, aunque nada enfrente de los medios, así quienes sabían del acoso que sufría Kaito solo era la policía y pocos privilegiados, no quería saber todo lo que provocaría en los otros fans si supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Puede que también trataba de monopolizar a Kaito tanto como pudiera, y ha estado tentado muchas veces de decirle, al menos sobre su edad, pero no había tenido la valentía de confesar, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba pensando que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de algo importante.

Hoy era un atraco, pero no incluida posdata, así que Kaito estaba pasando el tiempo con él, entre más lejos de ladrones de blanco mejor, al parecer el mago había adquirido la renuencia de asistir también, lo cual venia perfecto para Conan, el día de hoy habían asistido a Shibuya, y el robo era en Ekoda, la suficiente distancia para su tranquilidad.

\- Regresé – dijo una voz jovial, sacándolo de su mente, era Kaito quien regresaba con dos conos de helado, sentándose al lado del pequeño.

El pequeño detective acepto su cono, saboreando el sabor de limón amargo, el atraco de Kid había sido a las siete de la tarde, y eso fue hace 20 minutos, la tranquilidad se sentía, hasta que una alarma fea sonó rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

Kaito rápidamente se levantó, saco su celular y vio una alarma, que decía, Código purpura.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó con cautela, mirando como la cara del mago se volvió pálida, él le miró, y luego al teléfono, como debatiendo algo.

\- Espera – le dijo a su dirección, desconecto el sonido, y llamó inmediatamente a alguien – Jii-chan – no sabía que estaba diciendo la otra persona, pero la cara de Kaito se volvió más pálida - ¿Qué hay de Charles-san? – preguntó de nuevo - ¿estás seguro?, bien, voy para allá, prepara todo, iré a recogerlo – y colgó.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó confundido Conan.

\- Bien, vamos a recoger a alguien, y no puedo llevarte a casa porque esto es importante y tenemos que darnos prisa, confió en ti, así que vamos a robar un auto – y con esa declaración Conan fue tomado como un bebé, y se dirigieron a un auto en un estacionamiento medio vacío, a mitad del camino de dio cuenta que no estaba usando su ropa, y que Kaito estaba usando un disfraz.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

En menos de cinco minutos Kaito había abierto la puerta, y arrancado el coche, dirigiéndose a Ekoda.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo Kaito? – preguntó con cautela, tratando de aferrarse al asiento, el coche estaba subiendo a una gran velocidad, evadiendo coches de manera peligrosa.

\- Si, vamos a recoger a alguien, ese alguien dijo que si se llegará a ofrecer podía confiar en ti, no sé porque realmente, y sinceramente no puedo dejarte ir solo a Beika, Ran tendría mi cabeza, pero esto es importante – se expresó con mucho cariño, esa persona era alguien importante, también su voz estaba muy preocupada.

En media hora estaban en las afueras de Ekoda, y Kaito se detuvo un momento para revisar en su celular de nuevo, tomando un vistazo rápido, volvió a conducir, mientras más tiempo pasaba, Conan reconoció más el lugar, y se dio cuenta que estaban a cierta distancia del atraco del día de hoy.

Se detuvieron en un callejón, que parecía normal.

\- Espérame aquí, cualquier cosa rara y te escondes – salió rápidamente del auto para revisar el callejón, después de un momento, vio a Kaito que traía en brazos algo blanco.

Kaito Kid.

¿Pero qué?

Pronto un clic sonó en su cabeza, Kaito regresó inmediatamente con Kid, quien tenía un disparo en el brazo visiblemente, con cautela y suavidad de acercó al auto, abriendo la puerta trasera, y depositando con tanto cuidado como pudo en los asientos traseros al ladrón.

Una vez hecho, se dirigió rápidamente al volante, avanzó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó de nuevo, al parecer algo había pasado de lo que no estaba al tanto.

\- No es el momento, primero tenemos que irnos a un lugar seguro – respondió rápidamente, Conan se mordió los labios con frustración.

10 minutos después se encontraban entrando a una clase de cochera, donde fueron recibidos inmediatamente con un hombre de 50 años o más.

\- Bocchama – dijo rápidamente.

\- Esta bien, parece solo el disparo de bala en el brazo derecho, espero que tengas todo preparado, ¿Cómo esta Charles-san? – preguntó sacando de inmediato a Kid del coche, acomodándolo en sus brazos con el mayor cuidado que pudo, el anciano se dio cuenta de la presencia de Conan, pero lo ignoró para dirigir a Kaito a otra habitación.

\- Se fracturó la pierna, hemos elegido entre nosotros que es mejor que vaya al hospital – informó el hombre, señalando una camilla para que deposite a Kid.

\- Eso está bien – dijo Kaito, y con extremo cuidado dejo a Kid en la camilla, retiro el monóculo y el sombrero, desde la posición de Conan, no podía ver el rostro de la persona, pero sabía que Kaito estaba acariciando la cabeza con cariño.

\- Voy por los instrumentos – anunció el anciano y se retiró.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Conan definitivamente no podía dejar esto de lado más.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Kaito Kid? – preguntó con tono acusador, Kaito se estremeció.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡No! – dijo con total desagrado.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó con escepticismo.

\- Pensé que me ibas a acusar de ser cómplice de Kid, no esto, Dios no – volvió a decir con asco.

\- Lamentó que no crea después de todo el numerito – dijo Conan, tratando que su corazón no se sienta engañado.

\- No, estas entendiendo mal, Kid es mi madre – confesó Kaito horrorizado con las implicaciones, no quería incluir el incesto a su lista, aunque después de todo el asunto en estos tres meses, no podía decir mucho.

\- ¿Madre? – preguntó sin creerle.

\- Solo dile que le amas con locura, y no tendrás ojos para nadie más, Kaito – dijo una tercera voz, que era claramente de mujer, ambos dirigieron su vista a Kid, quien trataba de quitar de su rostro al parecer una máscara, aun acostado.

\- ¿Madre estas bien? – preguntó rápidamente, ayudándole a quitarse la cosa de látex, en poco tiempo estuvo cara a cara con la madre de Kaito, Kuroba Chikage, quien con una mueca, y claramente pálida, los miraba a ambos.

\- Si, lamento haber interrumpido su cita – ambos enrojecieron – ahora váyanse a confesar o algo, Konosuke-san me ayudará con la bala – dijo señalando al hombre mayor quien había regresado y esperaba pacientemente que terminarán su plática.

\- Pero mamá – intentó quejarse Kaito.

\- No, he intentado darle celos al pequeño detective ahí, que funcionó si me preguntas, ahora tu pequeño Tantei-kun ve a decirle a mi hijo que no tendrá que esperar doce años, si todo sale bien, vayan a hacer sus cosas de unión, pero nada de sexo, y cuando regresen, les diré que paso, ¿ok? – dijo mientras el anciano empezó a cortar las mangas y tener acceso a la herida de bala.

Kaito se llevó a Conan a otra habitación, después de un párrafo bastante embarazoso de su madre.

\- Lamento eso, a veces es algo… - dijo Kaito nerviosamente - ¿qué es eso de que no tengo que esperar doce años? – preguntó confundido.

\- Oh, sobre eso – dijo con nerviosismo.

Después de una larga plática que incluía revelar secretos como organizaciones peligrosas, drogas experimentales, asesinatos disfrazados de accidentes, joyas míticas, confesiones de amor, tentativo de "vamos a intentarlo", seguido de una plática de lo que sucedió en la noche del atraco, llamada a Ran para que no se preocupara e incluir una tregua de mutua ayuda.

En el momento que se quedaron solos de nuevo, Shinichi no podía creer todo el desarrollo en todo el día, y ahora estaban acurrucados en algún camastro, tratando de descansar.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – preguntó tratando de seguir un momento más despierto.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó Kaito adormilado.

\- Tú madre es el peor cupido jamás – recibió una risa como respuesta.

\- Completamente de acuerdo contigo – dijo Kaito, acurrucándose más cerca, Shinichi durmió tranquilo, preguntándose internamente lo que hará su madre cuando se enteré de este desarrollo, en fin, aún quedaba tiempo, nada puede ser peor que esto.


End file.
